Once and For All
by arresteddev06
Summary: Michael is now out of the family, once and for all. Well, until he realises he may need a little help from GOB. Michael/GOB slash.


Once and For All

"You know what, I am done with this family. I hope you've saved some money 'cause you're gonna need every dime now."

Michael walked out of his mother's apartment in Balboa Towers with an unusual delight to his character. Now clear of his family's problems, Michael decided to go back to his son's dorm and tell him that he is now out of the family once and for all, however on arrival he notices his bags are packed and are stacked outside the dorm room door. A hasty knock coaxed his son, George-Michael out of the room with a nervous disposition about him.

"George-Michael, what are all these doing out here?" Michael said with a nervous laugh.

"I..we..yo..i..well.."

"George-Michael what is it?"

"Look, I'm sorry but I need privacy, Dad, privacy." George-Michael exclaimed, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulder, however feeling nervous of his father's reaction.

"Yeah I heard P-Hound mention something about your Privacy Software being almost ready! I'm so proud of you, son. I really feel like we can be better people without the others interfering with our lives."

"No Dad I don't think you understand, I need you to move out. Now. I'm sorry but I'm just starting to reinvent myself and I can't really have my dad hanging around with me, it doesn't really send out the right vibe, y'know?" George-Michael felt confident in standing up to his father for once, however felt a tinge of guilt as he saw the dismay on his father's face.

"Wait, wh.."

Michael understood that he may have been smothering his son a little too much..

"_Hey George-Michael the water shut off in my cubicle I'm coming in yours"_

"_Hey George-Michael I borrowed some of your underwear I've ran out of laundry tokens"_

"_Hey George-Michael I'm coming to sleep in your bed it's a bit chilly up on this bunk"_

"Okay son. It's fine I can go and live back in the model home or on GOB's yacht. Just as long as you promise to call me sometime or visit me. I sure would love to see you some time seen as I'm pretty much out of the family."

George-Michael felt slightly guilty for kicking out his father when he was all his father had left, however it was necessary if he was going to grow out his moustache and invite 'ladies' around to his room.

Michael gave his son a hug, told him "I love you, g'bye son." and swiftly carried his bags outside. With a deep sigh Michael picked up his bags and began to walk, soon realising he had no mode of transport.

"(bleep)."

**Now the story of a family whose future was abruptly cancelled, and the one son who had no choice but to keep himself together. It's Michaels arrested development.**

After walking about 3 miles with his bags, Michael soon had to suck up his pride and ring someone to pick him up. After disowning himself from the family he realised that his family, although they always needed help from Michael, were the only ones who could really help him, however he chose the person who was least likely to say 'I told you so'.

"Heeeey.. GOB." Michael sighed as he realised exactly what he was doing.

"Oh. Hi. Michael." GOB said, emphasis on the 'Michael'.

"I hate to do this but I'm moving out of my sons dorm and I didn't realising walking home was this impossible. I mean I've walked for a few miles but with bags it's just too hard. I guess what I'm trying to say is, could you pick me up?"

"Huh. You're 'moving out' ey?" GOB had a mischievous tone to his already playful tone of voice.

"Well, not exactly, you see there was a vote and P-Hou.. well, it's a long story. To put it quickly, George-Michael needs his privacy so I'm giving it to him."

GOB could hear the sadness to Michael's voice and realised that now is not the time to make Michael feel bad about everything.

"Oh. Ok. I'll come for you now, I'm.. sorry. See you in a while."

Michael let out a relieving sigh as he knew his brother had a kind bone, deep, deep, deep down. Somewhere.

After about 40 minutes Michael saw GOB pull up in a black stretch limo. A slightly shocked Michael bent down as GOB scrolled down his window.

"Um, hi?"

"Mikey! Put your bags in the back.. BUT NOT IN THE TRUNK!" GOB had a smile on his face from seeing his brother, but was clearly serious about his brother not opening the trunk.

"O...k..." Michael was not only puzzled about the fact GOB was driving a limo, but why wasn't he allowed to open the trunk? He soon brushed it off as he knew GOB's character and to be honest this wasn't out of the ordinary for his brother. After putting his things in the back and not the trunk, Michael climbed into the passenger seat and released a sigh of relief once more.

"What's in the trunk, GOB?"

"BEES!" GOB announced, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Beads? Are you starting one of those businesses like Lindsay?"

"No Michael, B-E-E-S. I'll explain later. I'm just so happy you're coming back!"

"No, no no no no. GOB I'm not coming back. Like I said I am done with his family. Once and for all. Except you of course, you're the only person I can really trust right now." Michael couldn't believe he just admitted that.

"Wow, Mikey. That's all I've ever wanted from you. Oh and can I borrow $1,000?" Michael scoffed however he couldn't resist the smile on GOB's face and was thankful for him coming for him in his hour of need.

"Of course, GOB."

As the brothers drove towards Sudden Valley in the black limo, Michael was wary about going back to the model home as he might run into Lindsay or Tobias which he didn't need right now.

"Hey GOB, are you still living on your yacht?" Michael asked in a needy tone.

"Yep. I just can't seem to bring myself to live around those people. An hour with them is enough and then I feel like I'm slowly sinking into a black hole. Why'd you ask?"

Michael laughed at his brother's confession, finally realising him and GOB have more in common than he first thought.

"Do you think I could come and stay with you, y'know, just till I find a place, maybe in L.A?" Michael felt a little more of his pride slipping away.

"Of course Mikey! This is going to be so fun! I'll have to store my Aztec Tomb somewhere but there's plenty of space for you! Bring however much stuffs you need and we'll set up!" GOB continued exclaiming how much fun it's going to be and how he feels that this is the right thing to do. Meanwhile, Michael wonders if he made the right choice, however they shortly arrived at the yacht and couldn't exactly turn back now.

"Come on Mikey, I'll give you a tour!"

The tour consisted of bottom deck and top deck. This took approximately 5 minutes.

"So, I guess i'll get my bags out of the car and unpack huh." Michael became more relaxed about his situation and soon began to smile and laugh with GOB.

When Michael finished unpacking he approached the top deck trying to find GOB. He saw him facing the water with two drinks in his hand. GOB turned around and smiled at Michael, handing him the second glass of single malt. As he took the glass his hand briefly caressed GOB's and a sharp inhale of breath shortly followed. He looked up and noticed his brother's flustered face.

"uh..um..th..thanks, thank you." Michael stuttered, wondering what just happened, but quickly forgot about it.

GOB cleared his throat and blinked, coming back to reality. "oh, right yes. You're welcome. Um, i'm gonna go and watch some "To Entrap a Local Predator" on tv. You coming?"

"Yeah, sure." To erase what had just happened Michael thought watching some trash tv might make them forget about it.

After 3 episodes and 2 bottles of whiskey, the atmosphere was no longer tense and the two were laughing at previous family mishaps and screw-up's that they were unfortunately a part of.

"Oh GOB, why did we continue to be a part of this for however long we have? I haven't felt so happy and care-free more than now. You know what, I don't need anyone but you. They just let me down continuously and only want me when they need something. Or need me when they want something."

GOB looked stunned for a second before snapping out of it and replying with "wow Mikey that's the gayest thing you've ever said." The only reason GOB said this was because he felt the same but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Gee thanks GOB. I try to say something nice and it just gets _thrown_ back in my face." Michael begins to stand up but is swiftly stopped.

Realising the sudden mood change in Michael, GOB quickly grabbed Michael's arms as he was about to stand up. GOB panicked, thinking his brother was angry at him, however GOB was never good with explaining or apologizing.

"Wow.. sh..shou..should the guy.. should the guy.. should the guy.. should the guy in the $3,000 suit.. the guy.. $3,000 suit.. should the guy in the suit.. sh..shsh..sh.."

Michael realised GOB was losing his breath and recognised this string of words as one of GOB's apologies.

"Hey, hey, calm down it's ok, GOB stop, breathe, it's ok!" Michael knew he should have brushed it off because hey, it's GOB, and after he calmed down Michael said sorry.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just very sensitive right now after all that's happened with my son and I didn't take it as a joke. But hey, I guess I am being pretty gay right now huh." Michael laughed which released some tension from both the boys and soon GOB was pouring another drink.

"This is the last of the alcohol Mikey! Take it slow because I'm in no state to drive to the store to buy more."

"I think I should take it slow, it's going straight to my head!" Michael got more and more fuzzy each minute and soon enough he decided to put on some music and began dancing. GOB had never seen Michael so care-free as he was now and began dancing with him. They laughed and had a mini dance off. Obviously GOB won.

"My moves are white hot, Mikey!" GOB was proud of his win and Michael sunk back into the couch laughing at his brother who did a victory dance.

Soon after GOB joined his brother on the couch, panting from his strenuous victory dance. "I totally won Mikey. I was amazing, did you see me?"

"I saw you there GOB. Amazing." Michael humoured his brother but he has to admit he was having a pretty good time with him. They laughed some more and finished their drinks realising the night was officially over.

"Right well I guess I'll go wash up for bed then." Michael stood up and wobbled slightly, regained his balance and began walking to the bathroom. GOB also stood up, stretched and bumped into Michael. The hall in which they were both headed was pretty small and thus they both had to manoeuvre around each other, their stomachs sweeping past each other. Again, they looked at each other and swiftly caught their breaths, stuttering.

"Um, I'm going this wa.."

"Yeah I'm going that way." GOB quickly interjected.

But before they moved past each other, Michael looked deep into GOB's eyes. He saw a blueness to them he'd never seen before; he began tracing a line from GOB's eyes to his mouth, looking at every detail in between. GOB noticed his brother looking oddly at his face, however was equally as drawn to his brother's mouth. A quick blink and GOB noticed Michael leaning in, his lips coming closer to his and soon enough he gave into the kiss. Michael's lips sunk into his and melted to the touch. It felt warm and inviting and even nicer than Tony Wonder. His eyes closed even tighter as he fell into Michael's charm.

Backing away slightly Michael realised what he had just done, trying to justify it with the fact him and Lindsay aren't really related.

"I'm sorry I.. don't know what came over me I.." Michael stood up and once again GOB grabbed him by the arms.

"Don't be sorry." Is all GOB said before he returned the favour to Michael. They both sank into the kiss knowing that it was so wrong but (and I hate to be cliché) it felt so right.

Michael threw his back onto the couch and climbed onto GOB's waist, eager to be in charge as always, but this time GOB wasn't letting him take control. He rolled Michael onto his back, gaining the position Michael was in just moments ago. He felt a stirring below him and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Jesus Christ." Michael purred. He was taken aback by the movement below, wondering what had gotten into him. He soon realised why it happened however as GOB traced kisses from Michael's neck, sweeping his chest and moving down towards his hips. Stopping at Michael's hips, GOB looked up as if asking permission. Michael smiled and GOB felt obliged to continue.

Undoing his belt, GOB slipped Michael's pants off, revealing a pair of white boxer shorts.

"Same" GOB uttered.

"What?" Michael breathed quickly.

"Nothing."

Before he could question it, GOB's mouth pressed hard kisses on Michael's inner left thigh, moving onto his right and soon enough was hovering above Michael's boxers. Michael felt a hot breath below him and tried to calm himself, becoming incredibly aroused and slightly embarrassed.

GOB sensed Michael's embarrassment and glided back up to face him, planting a gentle kiss on his lips before a reassuring smile. Michael melted into GOB's touch and soon found himself in complete ecstasy.

"Oh (bleep)." Michael moaned repeatedly. He squirmed under GOB's controlling hands which were gently but firmly placed on Michael's hips. Michael was infatuated with GOB's lips and the tricks illusions they could do.

"I'm.. I'm gonna... gon.." Michael breathed deeply then let out a sigh he'd never experienced in his life. Blood rushed to his head and he soon found the room spinning and his eyes gleaming. He still however, had the strength to pull GOB up and place a generous kiss on his now bright red lips.

"Oh God. GOB. What.. how.. wh?!" Michael was flustered, shocked and generally pleased. These feelings were accompanied by a few more soft kisses as GOB grabbed Michael's hand.

"Come on Mikey, l think we should get some sleep now." GOB had that smirk on his face. You know, the one where he's incredibly pleased with what he's just done. That one. He led Michael to the only bedroom on the yacht and they both sank into the silk sheets which engulfed them. Michael kissed GOB on his forehead as he sank into a deep sleep, not before he uttered a thank you to his brother.

"Love ya, Mikey."

Michael sank down beside GOB with an irreplaceable smile on his face and eventually felt tired enough to try to sleep. Once and for all, Michael felt a part of something and not for the wrong reasons. But before he drifted off, he thought of one last thing.

"GOB never did explain about those bees."


End file.
